I Wanna be With You
by Mahal Kita
Summary: ^^Zelda and Link pairing basically. Anyone who likes Link and Zelda coupling, must read. Uses Mandy Moore's


Disclaimer:Long story short, I don't own anything and Zelda is one of them.   
  
  
  
  
Zelda sat in the courtyard, and looked at the moonlit sky. She felt tense and lonely, and esspecially cold.   
A breeze whisped at her golden hair and she thought of the day. There was music playing inside the castle, for there was a ball which was somewhat 'momentous'. They were planning to find out who Zelda was to marry. There were lots of men, but none were good enough for her. They all bragged about their money, and how they would take care of her. So she just decided to escape it, or at least thought.   
"Zelda? Are you there?"a familiar warm voice said.   
"Yes, Impa,"she said, expecting a tall woman with gray hair." Why did you come here?"   
"We were worried about you... You need to come back in,"   
Zelda stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and shook her head. She truly didn't want to go back in there. For there was someone else on her mind.   
  
I try to but I can't seem to get myself   
To think of anything... but you   
Your breath on my face... your warm and gentle kiss I taste,   
The truth... I taste the truth   
We know what I came here for,   
So I won't ask for more   
  
She stood there for a bit, and the Sheikah guard did the same. After a heavy and dull silence, she spoke.   
"Okay Zelda. I'll give you 10 minutes, and only 10 minutes more to stay. After that, I will need for you to come back in. You might get ill from all this cold."   
With that the Sheikah left, after a bright flash brilliant light.   
So the princess sat down on the tiny flight of stairs again, and cried her tears. She didn't have the courage to admit to whom she loved how she felt, and if she had in the past, they wouldn't notice. And what if he didn't love her back? Zelda sighed and looked at her reflection in the cold moat.   
  
I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one who's in your arms   
To hold you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more   
Than to feel this way   
  
She cried a single tear drop, it slid off her check and into the water. Before she could do more, she heard a voice-slightly different than the last.   
"What would be the matter, princess?"it said.   
"Go away, I thought you'd leave me alone."Zelda snapped furiously.   
"But why?"   
She would't care who it was, but then she couldn't believe what she saw. Green tunic, green cap, long blade, Hylian shield, Kokiri boots, and the serene azure eyes. It was Link for sure, and he was on horseback with Epona. She just stared at him amazed and tried to remember how long it had been since the defeat of Ganondorf.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Link, I just didn't know it was you. But, why are you here of all places?"Zelda said, uncertain of what to do next.   
"So, you do remember me... Anyway, I just came here-"   
"How so?"   
"I don't rightly know. I just thought I'd come for a visit and the guards didn't mind."   
"Well, you are the Hero of Time."   
"Yeah, so..."   
"?Hm?"   
"I thought we could go somewhere... Just for tonight."   
"I could sneak out. Is that okay with you?"   
"Well, why not we just teleport."   
"Oh, I forgot...,"She then remembered something, and after doing so, she took out the Ocarina and held it in front of him expectantly."Won't you take the lead?"   
"If that is your wish..."   
He took the Ocarina and played the Serenade of Water.   
  
I wanna be with you, yeah...   
  
So I'll hold this night like   
I would've if you were mine, to hold, forever more,   
And I'll savour each touch that I wanted so much to feel, before, to feel before   
How beautiful it is... just to be like this...   
  
At an instant they warped to the cool Lake Hylia. For a peculiar reason, the birds didn't bother them. And so they walked the bridge to the side of it. A graceful cataract near them from the Gerudu's valley flowed. Basically, all was at peace. The two admired the scenery, and she had more to say though.   
"Why are we here in the first place?"Zelda asked.   
"Well, I thought we could, y'know see each other agian. Have a tete-a-tete."Link said, nervous.   
"Well we could've done this back at the Castle."   
"I'd prefer it here..."   
She then was left back into her thoughts, thinking of the time when he rid veil of these waters. When she saved a dear friend, Ruto, out of the now icy Zora Domain as Sheik. She could remember very well all of this. How he got the madallion and how she and him saved Hyrule, with the help of allies, but more than ever, together.   
  
I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one who's in your arms   
To hold you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more   
Than to feel this way   
  
The wind sighed again, this time it was more fresher though. She looked over at Link, who glanced back at her. Feeling desperate to hear him speak again, she started to talk.   
"Do you remember how we met?"she asked curiously.   
"..... Not quite."   
"I do...,"she looked at the constalations of satrs in the sky, and among them she looked for her wisdom."I summoned for help... You came, young as you were, with the Kokiri stone. I talked about the vision I had, and you completely understood. I told for you to get the other two spiritual stones and return... Return to me. And-"   
"Ganon came to town and you had to leave with Impa. You thought we would have a better chance with giving the Ocarina of Time to me. So I dutifully served as the Hero of Time after I opened the Door of Time and pulled the Master Sword out. My soul was stored for seven long years there, and I-"   
"Collected All the medallions and awakened the six sages. I showed you that Sheik was me, and gave entrusted you with the Light Arrow, and after that I was imprisoned by Ganon's evil strength. After the battle, we the six sages sealed him away. And you and I.......-"   
"Went our own ways?"   
He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder."I was gone for a time after that."   
"But now you're here..."she said and closed her eyes feeling another gentle breeze blow. How free it was, only if she could tell him how she felt.   
  
I wanna be with you...   
  
Ohh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)   
Drives me crazy, when I try to,(try to, try to)   
So call my name, take my hand,   
Can you make my wish... baby your command?(command, yeah)   
  
"We should be going now,"Link said with a sigh."They might be looking for you."   
"Let them,"she insisted, somewhat seriously."They deserve it. How would they feel if they were to be forced to wed."   
It might've been midnight by that that time, and everything had gotten dark. Everything, save the moon which shone it's reflection in the water. It was beautiful, and Zelda wanted to stay longer, even though she knew she didn't have a chance.   
"Seriously... would you want to stay here for awhile longer?"   
"Well... I don't know what could become of me if I do. I guess we should go..."   
  
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more   
Than to feel this way   
  
She started to walk off, until her arm was grabbed. She turned around, immediately angered.   
"What!?"Zelda said, and pulled her arm back unsucessfullly."What's your problem, Link?"   
"I just wanted to ask...,"he said, shifting tensely."Do y-you want to meet here again?"   
Zelda felt her heart skip a beat, and then she smiled sweetly.   
"Would you?"   
"Well, uh... Yes, actually. Because, y'see Zelda...-"He put his eyes directly to hers.   
"...I love you..."   
The two stared at each other, and then they laughed merrily. When they settled down, they grew quiet, and neared each other. And before she knew it, she was sharing a kiss with him. It lasted for a long time, and afterwards, she held him in a tight embrace. Link then handed her the Ocarina of Time. In a tiny whisper, carried with the wind, she said,"I wanna be with you..."   
  
  
I wanna be with, you   
I wanna be with you... Oh yeah, oh yeah   
I wanna be with, you   
Wanna be with you, yeah   
I wanna be, I wanna be, with you(I want to be, I want to be, I want to be with you)   
Yeah, I wanna be with you, I wanna be, I wanna be baby   
I wanna be, I wanna be with you   
I wanna be with, you yeah   
  
I wanna be with you...   
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Author's Note:Please R&R. This is my second Zelda songfic. I know the last part of the song was a bit "odd", but that's the way it is. So, anyway, please review! And not too many flames too!^.~


End file.
